Move Along
by xNArutoLover4Ever19x
Summary: Sakura loved Sasuke but he didn't care. When she fnds out what he had done she can't believe it. Sakura finds Comfort and possibly love in the most unsuspected person. GaaSaku summary sucks but the story is good! R


**This is my first story so please go easy on me I'm new at this lol. I decided to make a Gaara and Sakura story. I don't know how long it will be so bear with me please. **

'_**Inner Selves' **__'Thoughts and dreams'_

**Enjoy!!**

OoooooooOoooooooOooooooo

'_Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me?'_

'_Why do I have to tell you anything? It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself with me.'_

'_Please don't go! I love you more then anything! If you go I'll scream...'_

'_Sakura...thank you'_

Sakura awoke breathing heavily. It had been five years since Sasuke left. She had tried everything to bring him back. Naruto had promised her he would bring Sasuke back. But he had failed and she couldn't blame him. Even if she had tried to forget about her feelings for Sasuke, he still haunted her dreams every night.

She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It read 7:00.

'_Tsunade-shishou said yesterday to come by her office at eight for more training.'_

Sakura got up and headed to her dresser to pick out suitable clothes for whatever sort of training Tsunade had for her today. She pulled out her normal training clothes. Her red shirt, tan skirt with black shorts, and her elbow pads and gloves. She went into the bathroom and set her clothes down. When she turned the knob of the show she balanced it out just right and stepped in.

After Sakura had taken her shower and gotten dressed she went downstairs.

'_It's unusually quiet. Mom would be cooking breakfast by now or maybe she left a note and went on a mission. Dad is always on missions so I wouldn't expect him to be home.'_

Sakura cautiously walked into the kitchen her mother wasn't there but sitting at her table was her teacher and Hokage, Tsunade.

"Shishou, why are you here? I thought I had training today." Sakura asked dumbfoundly.

"You did but not anymore." Tsunade said with a stern face.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked surprised by her teacher's words.

"Sakura I think you should sit down before I tell you what happened." Tsunade said turning her eyes to the table.

Sakura worriedly took a seat across from Tsunade and waited for her to talk.

After a few moments of silence Tsunade began.

"Late last night I assigned your parents to an important mission concerning Orochimaru. They were the only jounins available so I sent them off to his location. The damage he did to them was too intense and," Tsunade paused to look up into her students pale face. "They didn't even make it back alive." Tsunade finished softly.

It took a moment for Sakura to function the words through her brain.

'_Dead? They're never coming home? I-I'm alone? Forever?'_

Tears began to fill up in Sakura's eyes as her teacher's words ran through her head.

'_The damage he did to them was too intense.'_

The tears began falling rapidly. Tsunade rushed to her student and enveloped her in a great hug. "Sakura."

'_They didn't even make it back alive.'_

"What's going to happen to me now shishou? Where will I live? I miss them already!" Sakura said between sobs.

"Don't worry Sakura. You can stay with me or I'll find you an apartment to stay in. You're going to be alright." Tsunade cooed to the pink haired girl.

After a few minutes Sakura calmed down and was wiping her fallen tears away. A serious and determined look now spread on her face. She stood up with her fists balled.

'_Orochimaru...I'll kill you for what you have done to my parents...'_

Tsunade looked upon her student.

'_She's thinking of revenge. That's understandable. She's probably very hurt. Between her parents and Sasuke. I really shouldn't tell her that...'_

"Shishou," Tsunade was interrupted from her thoughts by her young student's voice.

"Yes, Sakura," Tsunade looked into her eyes.

"I want to be trained in the physical area as well as the medical. Will you please teach me," Sakura asked with eyes full of determination.

"I will Sakura. But promise me you will not go looking for Orochimaru. Revenge is not the answer. It must be hard for you to lose your parents I know. Orochimaru will show up soon enough and when he does I will have trained to be strong enough to kill him," Tsunade closed her eyes and spoke.

"Should we begin training today," Sakura asked curiously.

"I suppose if you are ready emotionally," Tsunade opened her eyes and stared intently at her student.

"I am," Sakura nodded.

"You are strong Sakura. We will begin today at noon," Tsunade said making her way towards the door. "Be ready..." and with that she left the Haruno residence.

"I'm sorry shishou but I will kill Orochimaru weither or not he comes to Konoha," Sakura said with her fists clenching.

OoooooooOoooooooOoooooooo

"Excellent Sakura! You will surely be one strong kunoichi," Tsunade exclaimed as Sakura punched the ground with forced chakra and inhuman strength.

"She is indeed your student," Jirayia said walking up to Tsunade.

"Naruto must be back today since you're here. How was his training," Tsunade crossed her arms.

"Good. He defiantly improved. I'm impressed with him," Jirayia said happily.

"Good, good. Sakura! Naruto's back why don't you go see him," Tsunade yelled to her student.

"Naruto's back? I have so much to tell him! Thank you shishou," She bowed to her teacher and ran off to see her favorite loud-mouthed friend.

"She seems duller like she lost a part of her...Has something happened," Jirayia asked becoming serious.

"Orochimaru killed her parents. I don't think she's taking it well no matter what she says or does," Tsunade looked down.

"Speak of the devil, Naruto and I ran into Sasuke while we were returning home. Did he take part in this crime," Jirayia asked in a low voice.

"Sasuke was sent by Orochimaru to kill Sakura's parents I just can't bear to tell her Sasuke did it," she raised a hand and rubbed the bridge of nose.

"Poor girl," Jirayia shook his head.

OoooooooOoooooooOooooooo

Sakura ran down streets she had never been down before trying to catch a glimpse of her blonde friend.

She stopped in her tracks and smacked her forehead.

'_How could I have been so stupid? He's obviously at Ichiraku!'_

Sakura jumped to roof of the nearest building and searched for the roof of the famous ramen stand. Once she spotted it she sprinted towards it.

When she arrived at Ichiraku she could already hear Naruto's loud obnoxious voice. She closed her eyes and listened. She had really missed that voice.

She walked in and looked around. She saw Naruto sitting with a red haired boy. She had seen him from somewhere. She stared at his face trying to remember him.

'_I've seen him from somewhere...I know I have! But where? I remember a boy with red hair and sad green eyes. He's not from here.'_ Sakura glanced at the headband in his pocket. _'He's from Suna.'_ She scanned his face once again. This time her eyes wandered to a red symbol on his forehead. _'Love...Now I remember he's the one who tried to kill me, Naruto and Sasuke! Why is he here and more importantly why is he with Naruto?! Well I'm gonna find out just standing here. I don't want to talk to that guy so I should just leave now.'_

Sakura turned to leave just then Naruto noticed a head of pink.

"Sakura-Chan," he yelled and waved her over.

'_**Cha!! We were almost out of here! Damn you Naruto!'**_

'_Not you again! I thought I got rid of you!'_

'_**You can't I'm part of you remember?'**_

'_Just shut up! Look Naruto wants me to come over there...Aww man that red head is looking at me.'_

'_**He's hot!! CHA!! What are you waiting for get over there!'**_

'_God help me...'_

Sakura put a smile on her face.

"Hey Naruto! I heard you got back today how was training," Sakura asked trying to sound happy.

"It was great! I learned a lot from Ero-Sennin," he said proudly.

"That's great Naruto," Sakura's eyes went to the floor.

"Sakura-Chan is something the matter," Naruto asked standing up putting a hand on her shoulder.

"M-my parents were killed by Orochimaru," Sakura said quietly wishing that red head would suddenly disappear. She didn't want to seem weak.

"Sakura-Chan," Naruto said giving her a warm hug. "Don't worry everything will be okay. I'll kill Orochimaru for what he did to you. I have an idea how about you join me and Gaara for some ramen."

Naruto nudged Sakura over to his chair and sat down on her left with Gaara on her right.

'_Perfect...'_

Ayame came over to take Sakura's order.

"Hello! Welcome to Ichiraku can I get you anything," she asked with a kind smile.

"I'll have a miso ramen please," Sakura said as kind as possible.

'_Maybe seeing Naruto wasn't a great idea.' _

"So Sakura-Chan have you been training recently," Naruto asked trying to make a conversation.

"Yes, I have. I've been training with Tsunade-Shishou in the medical area a lot. I have also started training physically as well," Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Great! Maybe we can train together. Gaara is staying here in Konoha for a while he can come too," Naruto smiled.

Sakura felt a shiver go up her spine but shook it off.

"That'd be cool," she flashed a smile in Gaara's direction.

"What do ya say Gaara," Naruto asked leaning back to look at his friend.

"Sure," he responded. His tone held boredom.

A few seats down from the trio some civilians were talking about the latest news.

"Did you hear," one of them asked.

"No what happened," the second one asked curiously.

"You remember the last Uchiha right," the first one asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," The second guessed.

Sakura tensed at the sound of his name. Gaara noticed this and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed.

"Yeah," the first one continued. "He left the village five years ago remember? Well, he was recently seen outside the village killing two of our jounins."

Sakura's eyes snapped open and her grip on her chopsticks tightened until they snapped.

"Sakura-Chan don't believe them," Naruto whispered to her.

"I do Naruto. It makes sense now. Orochimaru wouldn't just..." Sakura's eyes began to tear up. "Sasuke." She got up and ran out of the stand.

"Sakura-Chan," Naruto yelled after her. He turned to see Gaara was gone too.

"Why do I have to pay," Naruto said to no one in particular and sat back down.

OoooooooOoooooooOooooooo

Sakura ran until she thought she was away from everyone else. She leaned against a tree and began to cry.

'_Sasuke! He killed my parents! I knew it! It was too obvious if Orochimaru killed them...He must have sent Sasuke to get rid of them before they found him. I can't believe this why didn't Shishou tell me this. She was the first one who found out about this.'_

Sakura slid down the tree and brought her knees to her chest.

'_Why?'_

She put her head on her knees and didn't hear the soft footsteps coming closer to her.

'_Sasuke!'_

The footsteps stopped in front of her and the person they belonged to kneeled down.

The person put a hand on her forearm.

"Sakura," the person said softly.

Sakura raised her head to see who was there.

"Gaara," she gasped and looked down.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright," he asked calmly.

Sakura shook her head. She threw her arms around Gaara and began to cry on him.

Gaara was a little uncomfortable but he had this urge to help her and be near her. He rubbed her back gently as she cried. After a while she had fallen asleep. Gaara picked her up gently trying not to wake her up. He headed towards Ichiraku to find Naruto so he could direct him to Sakura's house but he didn't see the blonde anywhere inside.

He couldn't leave Sakura in the park.

'_Maybe I'll take her back to the hotel just until she wakes up.'_

Gaara began to walk back towards the hotel he was staying at with Kankuro and Temari.

When he arrived he opened the door to his room and laid Sakura down on his bed. He moved a stray piece of hair from her face.

'_She really is beautiful, just like Naruto said.'_

Gaara sat on the couch and waited for her to wake up. Hopefully she woke up soon.

OoooooooOoooooooOooooooo

**WOOT!! WOOT!! My hands hurt but who cares I got the first chapter down. I know it was pretty long (for me that is) but its only the first chapter I will continue I promise!! Please read and review and tell me what you all think. Ideas are appreciated!! Thanks until the next chapter see you soon!!**


End file.
